


Solitary Shell

by KeldvokWrites



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Angst, Microfic, Wordcount: 150
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: A voice outside the window struck up a conversation Nanami had long suspected, but only imagined.
Kudos: 2





	Solitary Shell

Nanami sat at the edge of her bed, cheap guitar clumsily held in her hands. Her sheet music, strewn about the floor, showed signs of wear, with comically large X’s drawn through portions Nanami had given up previously. She played on, if only to keep her nagging thoughts at bay.

“Nanami’s house, again?” A voice outside the window struck up a conversation Nanami had long suspected, but only imagined.

“Yeah, I know”, a second voice chimed in. This one, though, sounded like Keiko. “But we can do whatever we want over there, and I mean, come on. _TOUGA_. Who wouldn’t put up with her whining for a chance at that?”

“I’m still not sure why she talks to us, anyway. Can’t she get a clue?”

“Nanami doesn’t ‘get’ anything. Just desperate cries for attention.”

“Guess you’re right. Hey, is she going to get down here? I’m starving.”

Nanami sat alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
